<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mmm Papi by talitha78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920945">Mmm Papi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78'>talitha78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast &amp; Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Slash, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>With this fast car, I can really get far.</i> </p>
<p>Because Brian really <i>is</i> a pretty (pop) princess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mmm Papi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vid originally created in 2009.</p>
<p>Original notes: Many thanks to Par_avion and Icalynn for audiencing and to Halcyon_shift for enabling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Awesome cover by Taliosi_x.</p>
<p><b>Title:</b> Mmm Papi<br/>
<b>Song Artist:</b> Britney Spears<br/>
<b>Fandom:</b> <i>The Fast and the Furious</i> and <i>Fast &amp; Furious</i> (movies 1 and 4)<br/>
<b>Pairing:</b> Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto<br/>
<b>Summary</b>: <i>With this fast car, I can really get far.</i></p>
<p><a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/x69mtqf4cd.wmv">Mmm Papi, 77MB WMV file</a>.<br/>
<a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/i0i2x8scpg.avi">Mmm Papi, 45MB AVI (XVid) file</a>. Click to download. </p>
<p><b>Streaming:</b> <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIXki5GEtnA">Mmm Papi on <b>YouTube</b></a>.<br/>
<iframe></iframe></p>
<p>Original vid post can be found on <a href="https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/189669.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>